


Unordinary

by Norman_the_Valkrie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Earth, Emotions, Gen, Hippies, Los Vegas, Slight fluff, Very small amount of swearing, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norman_the_Valkrie/pseuds/Norman_the_Valkrie
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Horde Prime the best friend squad is on a mission to bring magic back to the universe. Unfortunately for them they run out of fuel and are forced to land on a mysterious unknown planet. Earth. The group decides to spend their time on earth in "Los Vegas." They are fascinated by the strange lifestyle and new foods. Adora loves hot dogs. They spend their time in Vegas trying to blend in with the other humans and learn about them while Entrapta struggles to bring fuel to them on Earth.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Tough luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Ao3 I have ever created. Super excited! I will try my hardest to post new chapters as often as I can but with school going on I'm sure many of you will understand slight delays. Please use the comment section to give me feedback. I would love to know what you think!  
> I have to admit I am not the best with romance and I know a lot of people prefer to read Ao3's that have romance. I will try to put in slight fluff but might not succeed in doing real well. Kissing grosses me out. There will be absolutely NO SMUT in my Ao3.  
> Please ask questions, I love talking with people. Give me feedback, tell me what you think. Most importantly: Enjoy! ;)

“Low fuel. Low fuel. Landing on nearest planet.”

“Wait what? Adora what’s Darla doing?” Catra walked through the door and into the main galley where Bow fidgeted with the dashboard while Adora and Glimmer stood back not really knowing what to do.”

“Low fuel. Landing.” 

“Landing? Landing where?” Adora’s brows knitted together with concern and utter confusion. “We got fuel right before we got Catra back from Prime! We can’t be low now!”

“Adora.” Glimmer started with a sigh. “We did that six months ago.”

“I thought it only needed fuel once!” Catra’s hand smacked against her forehead with a moan of frustration. Melog rubbed up against her legs to try to make her feel better. They were pretty good at that.

“I think we’re just gonna have to go with it.” Bow’s tone sounded more like a question than a statement. “We’ll call Entrapta tomorrow, she’ll know how to get fuel to us. I hope.” Bow muttered the last part under his breath hoping no one could hear it.

A big blue and green planet with lots of other colors came into sight. Almost as big as Etheria. Not something you often see. The group just stood in silence as they neared the unfamiliar planet. Most of the planets they saw had more of a striped pattern. This one had oddly shaped patches of color breaking through a deep blue.

“Here we go.” Bow nervously commented only seconds before Darla shook from breaking through the planets layers to come through to the inside. Catra squinted ready for an embrace with the ground. Melog let out a low rumble to calm her down. Glimmers hand was gripping Bow’s tight. A big open desert came into sight. It looked almost like the Crimson waste but definitely prettier. Darla landed on the ground with a thud. Adora would have fallen over if Catra weren’t right there to catch her.

Darla’s doors slowly opened and her ramp slid down. The squad stepped outside onto to the hard crimson ground with precaution. Catra quickly retracted when the ground burned her bare feet.

“Aww, want me to carry you?” Adora teased knowing that could very well end badly.

“Absolutely not.” Catra replied with a humph as she turned away. Melog stepped out onto the hard ground. They sniffed it trying to find some kind of familiar scent. They were so focused on carefully sorting through every scent that they didn’t even notice the little black bug with two pincers and a stinger on the end of it’s tail right below their nose. Melog jumped back and hissed startling the rest of the rest of the squad. Their mane turned red and their tail shot straight up. They immediately ran in front of Catra to protect her from the tiny beast that might harm her. Adora approached the little thing not worrying at all, while Catra’s tail was all bushy and her claws were unsheathed ready to defend herself and Melog.

“Relax, it’s just a bug!” Adora proudly said walking up to it with no sign of fear on her.

“Adora! Get away from it! We don’t know what it is, it might be dangerous!” Catra shrieked, tail even more bushed up than before.

“We thought Melog was dangerous and clearly that was wrong.” Adora smirked. Melog turned back to blue and sat down smiling, tail flicking back and forth.

“Adora…” Catra’s tone clearly showed frustration. “If you die I’m going to kill you.” Adora laughed.

“Catra, calm down it’s just a bug! Can’t hurt anything.” Adora approached the strange black insect. “See look, nothing ba- Ahh! What the!?” The little bug thing raised it’s tail and planted it’s feet firmly in the sand. It even hissed. It was kind of impressive but still terrifying.

“Adora!” Catra shrieked. Without thinking she had already thrown herself bodily on top of Adora knocking her to the ground away from the insect. Catra leapt to her feet and spun around in a split second to unsheathe her claws and return the hiss to the bug. Before she could attack she was startled to hear Glimmer laughing.

“Aww!” Bow cooed. “You guys are so cute!” Catra replied with a growl and a deadly look in her eye. She turned around rather panicked to see if Adora was ok. Sure enough the only reason she was so silent was because she was laughing to hard to be able to breathe. She was practically rolling around on the ground. Melog came and sniffed her rather panicked and unsure of why their friend was flopping around on the ground like a fish out of water. Catra let out a long sigh before grabbing Adora by the back of the shirt and dragging her onto the ship.

After a few hours of sitting around not knowing what to do Adora finally decided to go back outside and have a look around. Catra completely disagreed with this but knew there was no stopping her overly curious and heroic girlfriend. Plus if she got lost out there, this planet didn’t have magic so Glimmer couldn’t teleport.

“You know…” Adora began. Catra knew this look. It wasn’t a good look. She was up to something. “If you’re really that worried could come with me?” Adora had her puppy eyes on. Like she would have a meltdown if Catra said no. Catra sighed before replying.

“Ok fine, princess.” Adora immediately perked up and clapped her hands together with excitement a couple of times.

“This is gonna be great!”

“Seriously Adora we’re just looking around to see if there is any source of life. Besides the bug.” Catra made sure to add the bug in. She couldn’t forget the bug.

Catra and Adora headed out into the dessert while Glimmer, Bow, and Melog stayed back with Darla. Didn’t want anything to happen to her.

After an hour of walking around the dessert the girls were beat. The sun wasn’t kind to them at all. Not a single source of shade around and they had travelled pretty far from Darla. It started to get darker but not cooler. Catra had her eyes focused on the ground searching for more black hissing bugs for the first half of the hour but by the second she was too tired. She just blankly stared at her feet as they drug themselves through the sand. Even Adora seemed tired. There was sweat dripping from her forehead and she was breathing hard. Their movement became sluggish.

“Maybe we should head back to the ship.” Catra was so out of breath she could hardly make the words come out. She looked over to see Adora tying her red jacket around her waste.

“Yeah. I like that idea.”

The girls weren’t entirely sure what direction the ship was but they thought that they recognized some of the cacti. They had been walking for about a half an hour now. They were starting to accept that they were probably lost.

Catra thought she saw a gray pathway to her right but figured it was a mirage until Adora said something about it.

“What’s that?” Adora asked Catra pointing in it’s direction. Her brows came closer together to show confusion. She was panting hard. Without saying anything Catra started towards it.

“Catra? Where are you going?”

“I hate this place, and I want out. I’m not gonna turn away the chance of possibly finding shade.” Catra's expression showed pure determinaion. Adora agreed and followed along. Once they got to their new destination Catra knelt down to touch it. It was made of cement.

“What is it?” Adora asked her girlfriend kneeling down next to her.

“I think it’s a road.” Catra replied clearly uncertain. Adora rose back up to her feet and looked around to see where they might be. Eyes scanning the empty dessert.

“Hey is that…” Catra turned to see where Adora was looking.

“Darla!” Catra finished Adora’s sentence for her. “We found her!” Catra rose to her feet to start walking to Darla with Adora when a quiet humming sound started to approach. Catra’s ears perked up as she unsheathed her claws. Adora raised her hand in the air so the glittering sword would appear. The girls scanned the dessert back to back ready for a fight. They noticed a strange figure approaching on the road. It was a green box moving fairly quickly while a thundering sound that the girls could feel pounded it’s way out of it. It started to slow down as it came closer. When finally right next to them it came to a complete halt. A glass figure started to disappear into the box thing revealing what was inside. The music grew louder as the glass lowered.

“Hey ladies.” Catra and Adora looked at each other shocked. They almost couldn’t believe what they were seeing. “Need a lift?” It was, a guy!

“A lift?” Adora started, completely unaware of what the guy meant. She was completely weirded out by his multi color shirt, dark glasses, and long red hair.

“Yeah! You two can ride with me into the city.” He looked at Catra for a short moment. “Nice tail.”

“No, we’re ok.” Catra quickly responded.

“All right, suit yourselves!” He started to continue down the road when Adora yelled out after him.

“Wait, wait! What city?” She had to yell to be heard. Fortunately the weirdo heard and replied while sticking his whole arm out the window.

“Las Vegas!” He shouted back to her before getting back up to a fast pace and leaving the girls in a cloud of dust.

“Las Vegas? What the hell is that?”


	2. Box People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Bow, and Glimmer, start their adventure to Las Vegas leaving Catra and Melog behind to guard the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't have much time to work on this chapter. I had it almost finished when my laptop decided to delete all of my progress so I had to start again.  
> Please enjoy! ;)

“Las Vegas?” Glimmer was questioning Adora while Catra was laying on the floor on top of Melog.

“I don’t know I might’ve misheard him.”

“Him? Who even is him?” Glimmer was oddly frantic trying to get as much out of Adora as possible.

“Glimmer, give her a break.” Bow cut in. “We’ll figure it out. Here I’ll call Entrapta right now. She will hopefully be able to get fuel to us in maybe two or three days.”

“Bow, I can’t wait two or three days! I hate this place!” Glimmer was flailing her arms in the air, tipping her chair back slightly.

“Relax sparkles. It’s not that bad.” Catra teased. “We can handle creepy bugs, and scorching desserts. Oh and did I miss the whole part where we’re stranded on an unknown planet with weird box people?” Catra didn’t have anything else to call the weird red head in the moving box so she just stuck with box people.

“Ugh! I hate you!” Glimmer shouted at Catra without even lifting her head. Catra just chuckled and smirked.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Melog moaned and sat up letting Catra’s head hit the floor. “Hey!” It always weirded the rest of the group out when Melog would meow and moan while looking Catra straight in the eye. The weirder part was when Catra would reply to them. Catra sighed before looking up to the group who were looking back down at her expectantly. “Melog’s right.”

“About what?” Adora asked for the whole group.

“Oh yeah.” Catra rubbed the back of her neck upon realizing she had forgotten that they can’t understand Melog. “They said that you should go to Las Vegas or whatever and Melog and I will stay here and guard the ship.”

“Catra, I don’t think it’s a good idea to split up. We don’t know what’s out here.” Adora was worrying again. She was always worried. But never about herself. Catra had always wished Adora could just be at least a little selfish. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Adora.” Catra put both hands on Adora’s shoulders, looking at her with hearts in her eyes. “You’re She-Ra, you’ll be fine.” Catra was quickly interrupted.

“But I’m not worried about-“

“I know.” Catra cut her off taking back her place in the conversation. “You’re not worried about yourself. Melog and I are fine out here. If anything happens we’ll call you. Okay?” Adora sighed, looking down at the ground.  
“Okay. Just be careful.”

“When are you ever gonna let me be the worried one?” Catra laughed. “You’re the one going out into this big open world that we know nothing about.”

“Catra, that red head didn’t look very scary.” Adora finally started to laugh with Catra.

“Okay, fair point. But the bug thing was weird.”

“It’s called a scorpion.”

“Huh. No wonder it looked so much like Scorpia.”

“So, it’s official?” Bow asked nervously. He was always nervous even when he had no reason to be. “Catra and Melog are staying, the rest of us are going?”

“I guess so.” Adora had hesitated leaving an awkward silence before answering.

A few minutes later Bow had grabbed enough supplies to last them three days. He was very specific on three days. Like he was sure that if they got stuck that’s exactly how long they would be out there.

“I’ll call Entrapta, then we’ll go see the Las Vegas place.” Bow pulled out his little device he always had in his pocket.

“Hello! Did you restore magic to the universe? Or did you run out of fuel and get stranded on a random planet because I forgot to tell you that Darla needs more fuel?”

“You knew!?” Glimmer shouted from behind. Bow moaned.

“Yes Entrapta, we’re stuck on a weird planet with box people an-“

“Don’t forget the bugs!”

“It’s called a scorpion!” Adora and Catra’s arguing was not the slightest bit quiet and clearly wasn’t meant to be.

“Yes and scorpions.” Bow sighed. “If we send you our location, can you get fuel to us?” Bow talked slow. He always did when he was irritated and trying his best to stay calm.

“Yes I can! Where are you exactly?” Entrapta was always quick to answer even when she wasn’t really sure her answer was correct.

“I’ll send you our coordinates.” Bow fidgeted with his little pad he used for pretty much everything. “There I sent them. When can you get the fuel to us?”

“Well according to my calculations…” That seemed to be how all of Entrapta’s sentences started. “Should be…” The who group listened carefully like the pause was suspenseful. “Two to three weeks!” Catra groaned almost as loudly as Mermista.

“Two to three weeks?” Glimmer repeated the sentence clearly infuriated. “We can’t wait that long!”

“Well, sorry but there’s not really another option. Maybe you could take few readings? Oh! And samples! Samples would always be appreciated!” Whenever it came to science there was nothing stopping Entrapta from jumping out of her socks with excitement.

“Ok. We’ll take samples. Thank you Entrapta.”

“You’re welcome! And readings! Don’t forget readings!” Bow clicked the side of his pad making the screen go black. He let himself flop down into a chair, letting out what could hold the record for most dramatic sigh.

“Ok, well I can’t stay on this ship for much longer so to Las Vegas!” Glimmer shot her fist into the air.

Glimmer was first to be ready to leave, Bow shortly after her. Adora had to give Catra a fifth hug before they left.

“You’re sure you want to stay?” Adora went back to being her nervous self again.

“Yes dummy.” Catra calling Adora “dummy” always made her feel better. “We’ll be fine. Besides, nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other. Right? And we won’t be that far apart.” That childhood memory was their favorite. If it was brought into a conversation, both girls always felt like everything would really be okay.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Adora gave Catra one last hug and a kiss before turning around to join the others at the door.

“I love you.” Adora shouted back to Catra.

“Love you too.” Glimmer was already dragging the others off into the scorching heat. Melog shouted goodbye to the group too as they walked away to find some unknown city that a box person told them about.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had been walking up the road for maybe an hour, but it felt like much longer.

“Adora.” Glimmer started her complaining up again. She was a master at complaining. “Are you sure this is the right way?”

“Yes, Catra and I saw the box person go this way. I know where I’m going. Well sort of.”

“Sort of?” Glimmer repeated the last part of Adora’s sentence.

“Glimmer, I’m sure we’ll get there eventually. How does a break sound? I have plenty of water.” Bow always made things better. It was like a special talent that he was just born with.

“Yeah, a break sounds good.” Glimmer confirmed.

The group flopped over onto the side of the road. Still no shade but there was water. Glimmer and Adora stared at Bow expectantly as he dug through the pack he had been carrying.

“Aha!” Bow exclaimed upon finding the water buried amongst other things. He passed the bottles out to the two girls who drank greedily. 

They sat there in the sun for a few minutes. They had already drank almost all of their water when they heard a low humming sound. The same sound that Adora and Catra had heard when they met the box guy. Adora immediately stood up facing the direction the humming was coming from. Bow rose right after her pulling his bow out and an arrow from his quiver. A black box thing came into sight coming up the road towards them.

“Those are the box people!” Adora said it like a child getting excited over nothing.

“Well let’s hope that all box people are nice.”

The black box rolled to a stop. Unlike the first moving box this one was shiny black, not as long, and much lower. It didn’t have a top on it but it was clearly the same type of thing the green box was. There were two girls in it. The one further away was a blonde, with neon green shaded glasses, and a pink tang top that didn’t go all the way down, just like Bow’s. The other was a brunette, with pink shaded glasses, and a neon green top the same style as the blondes.

“Hi!” The brunette started. She sounded overly excited. “You guys need a ride? You look a little lost.” Before anyone else could say anything Glimmer had already shot up from where she was sitting on the ground.

“Yes!” Bow and Adora looked at her startled and confused at her sudden excitement to go with these new strange box people.

“Sweet! Hop in the back.” Glimmer jumped over the wall that was separating her from the seat. The blond looked back at her like she had just done something really dumb.

“Glimmer,” Adora started with a sigh. “There’s a handle.” Adora pulled the knob showing her friend how simple it was.

The brunette was scanning over Bow up and down which made him nervous.

“He can ride up front with us.” She finally finished.

“Um, thanks.”

Once everyone was in the box it started to move forward slowly picking up speed. Adora gripped the sides bracing herself. Bow squeezed his eyes shut.

“Relax!” Glimmer sounded happier than ever. “This is fun!” Adora stared at her now shrieking with excitement friend bewildered.

“So,” The brunette started. “I’m Michelle.” 

“And I’m Daphne.” The blonde finished Michelle’s sentence so quickly it seemed as though it never paused.

“What are your names?” The two said it practically in unison. They were mostly just staring at Bow.

“I’m Glimmer, this is Adora, and Bow.” After Adora and Bow waited too long to answer Glimmer did for them.

“Cool! Where are you from?” The two box girls seemed oddly curious.

“We’re from Etheria.” Adora was finally brave enough to answer their interrogation.

“Is that like Africa or something?” Daphne looked quite puzzled.

“Uhm, maybe?” The box girls laughed hysterically at Bow’s not at all confident answer. "So, you guys are sort of doing opposites with your colors? That’s nice.” Bow tried to make conversation but was clearly not good at it.

“O.M.G!” Daphne looked completely shocked as she said each letter individually. The best friend squad truly had no idea what the letters meant.

“omg?” Adora pushed all the letters together trying to sound out the word. She was too quiet for anyone to hear her confusion.

“I didn’t even realize!” Daphne continued.

“We’re like totally twinning!” The two girls were completely shocked by Bow’s obvious observations.

“So how much longer till we’re in Las Vegas?” Adora was yelling to be heard over the wind.

“What?” Daphne asked Adora to repeat her question.

“How much longer until we are in Las Vegas?” Adora repeated herself a little louder.

“What? I still can’t hear you.” Adora growled quietly.

“How. Much. Longe-“

“Haa!” JK!” The box girls started laughing again. “I could hear you the whole time!” Adora turned to glare at Glimmer for getting them into this. Glimmer just put on an innocent fake smile and shrugged. Michelle was laughing so hard she started to drive off the road.

“Michelle the road!” Bow shrieked out startling her.

“Oh!” Michelle swerved back onto the road clearly startled. After a short breath her and her friend started laughing again.

“Ok we’re here!” Daphne shouted to Adora as they started to drive into a huge city with massive towers and bright lights everywhere. There was even a giant fountain. Some of the buildings were shaped into arches.

“So, where should we drop you off?” Michelle turned back to Glimmer who was scanning the city in awe.

“Right here is fine.” Adora answered.

The three Etherians hopped out of the car looking around them like they had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Bye, Bow!” The box girls shouted before driving off ignoring Adora and Glimmer’s presence.

“So this is it. Las Vegas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Unfortunately my winter break has come to an end so I have to go back to school. I will still post chapters as much as possible. Maybe once every few days.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Stan Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora , Bow, and Glimmer explore Las Vegas while Catra, and Melog try to keep themselves occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry for the long wait. I've been kind of busy.  
> Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy, and hope that some of you love Marvel ;)

“Sooo…” Catra and Melog had been laying silently on the floor of the ship flat on their backs for at least an hour. “You want to do something?” Melog groaned with little effort before rolling onto their side. “We could play a game?”

Catra normally had plenty of things to do. Annoy sparkles, annoy arrow boy, annoy Adora. Pretty much annoy people. It was a talent that she had always had and loved to use. She liked getting to use it more freely now in the rebellion. If she annoyed Shadow Weaver she would usually get punished. Catra had the scars to prove it. Being in Hordak’s presence annoyed him, but he would pretty much just growl and keep doing science stuff. Catra’s head shot up off of the floor with a huge grin on her face.

“Hey Melog.” Melog just grumbled with tired annoyance. “I got a game.” They finally perked up at this slightly interested, eyes still half

closed. “Here’s how it works. I’ll throw the ball against the wall, once the ball hits the ground once you have to catch it before it hits the ground twice. Once you catch it, throw it back against the wall for me to do the same. Got it?” Melog was already prancing around Catra trying to take the ball from her hands unaware that she did not yet have the ball. “I’ll go get a ball.” Catra sprinted out of the room to find a ball only guessing that they had one. Melog quietly mewed at the banging sound coming from the back of the ship, their head tilted to the side.

After a minute or two Catra ran back into the main room. She stopped in the entrance to bend over and put her hands on her knees for a minute panting. As she straightened herself she held a blue ball up into the air like it was some great victory.

“I got it!” Catra shouted waving the ball in the air even though Melog was only a few feet in front of her. “So I throw the ball against the wall, it will hit the ground once and then you have to throw it back against the wall for me to do the same. If the ball hits the ground twice before you catch it the other player gets a point. Ready?” Melog flicked their tail back and forth stomping their front feet on the ground with excitement. Catra pulled her arm back gripping the ball firmly. “Ok, I’m gonna throw it.” Catra giggled when she saw the look of determination in Melog’s eyes. Catra’s arm threw itself forward releasing the ball from her grip. Melog took off towards the ball so quickly their feet slid out on the metal floor. Catra turned away covering her eyes not wanting to see her pet companion run head first into the wall. She flinched when she heard the impact followed by a low groaning.

* * *

“So this is it. Las Vegas.” The group stood on the side of the street staring in awe at all the oddly shaped buildings and blinding lights. There were moving boxes everywhere on the street all different shapes sizes and colors. All going in different directions. Adora wondered how they didn’t all hit each other at the same time. Horns blared, there was loud music. It was deafening. An awful smelling smoke came out from in between to buildings, climbing its way up into Bow, Glimmer, and Adora’s noses.

“Agh! Yuck! What is that?” Bow shrieked while his fingers were tightly gripping the sides of is nose to block the disgusting smell.

“I don’t know but I am _not_ going to stick around to find out.” Glimmer was already heading down the street. She looked as if she knew exactly where she was going.

“Glimmer!” Adora called after her. Glimmer stopped and turned to face Adora, fingers still pinching her nose. “I think we should call Catra to see if she’s all right. She might need us to come back.” Adora was back to worrying about Catra. She never really stopped though.

“Adora relax. Catra’s fine. She has Melog. And she should be the one that’s worried about you. Not you worried about her. _You’re_ the one wandering through a big city we know absolutely nothing about.” Glimmer finally took her hands away from her nose to cross her arms, she let her body lean itself against her hip.

“Ok, ok.” Adora started finally started to give up.

“I think Adora’s right.” Adora perked up at Bow’s sudden comment. “We should just call and let her know that everything is all right.” Bow flinched when Adora was suddenly behind him digging through his bag looking for his little pad. Without saying anything Bow handed it her. He always had it in his hand.

Adora started pressing buttons rapidly trying to figure out how to call. Bow leaned over to do it for her. Adora was almost sweaty with anticipation as the pad ringed and buzzed, waiting for Catra to pick up.

“Hey Adora.” Catra’s voice cut through making Adora’s smile a million times wider.

“Catra! Are you all right? Should we come back?” Glimmer sighed as she smacked her palm against her forehead.

“Adora, we’re fine.” Melog groaned in the background. “Melog, maybe not so much but they’ll be fine.”

“Melog? What happened to Melog?”

“They just hit their head when we were playing a game. Their fine.” Melog’s groaning continued.

“Are you sure? We shouldn’t come back?”

“Adora, for the last time we’re _fine._ ” Catra started to laugh at her worried girlfriend. It made Adora feel a bit better.

“See Adora? They’re fine.” Glimmer cut in. Adora sighed.

“Ok, fine. We’ll be back tonight. I love you."

“Love you too. And don’t do anything stupid without me dummy.” Adora laughed at this.

“Ok, bye.” Glimmer reached over to click the end call button for Adora knowing she wouldn’t do it herself. “Lets find food I’m starving.”

“Oh, I brought food.” Bow was about to take his bag off to look for the food he brought when Glimmer cut in.

“Box people food Bow. I want to see what they got.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“You can never be too sure of anything but I say it’s worth a shot.”

“Ok.” Adora agreed with Glimmer. “I could go for some food.” The group continued for another block before a scent filled their noses almost carrying them to the shouting of a man that was still out of sight.

“Hot dogs! Come Get your hot dogs!” The squad was quite confused of why someone would sell hot dogs on the side of the road. They still thought that a hot dog was just an overheated animal. When the three of them turned the corner they saw the man standing on the next corner with a white cart. “Hot dogs! Come get them fresh!”

“I don’t care what kind of dogs they are, they smell amazing. I’m gonna go talk to him.” Before they could stop her Glimmer was already sprinting off toward the guy. “Excuse me. Sir?” The man turned to face Glimmer.

“Would you like a hot dog?”

“What’s a hot dog?” The man looked quite puzzled at this.

“Uhhh. Cow meat. And bread. Ketchup, mustard, or relish if you like it?” Glimmer paused for a minute.

“Perfect!”

“Glimm-“

“I’ll take one.” Bow was quickly cut off. “Oh and two more for them.” Glimmer finished, gesturing towards her friends. Adora seemed to be pleased with this but Bow was still worried.

“What do you want on them?” The man asked while digging through the bottom compartment of his cart.

“uhh.” Glimmer paused at this. “A little bit of everything!” She finally concluded.

“Yes ma’am.” After a few minutes the man handed each of them a stick of meat wrapped in bread. “Here you go ladies.”

“Hey, I’m not-“

“Thank you!” Glimmer called out to the man before walking over to a bench to sit down. Adora followed. She sniffed her hot dog before taking a bite. Her eyes lit up as the flavor hit her tongue.

“This is the best thing I have ever tasted.” Adora took a bite enough she fit almost half of the hot dog in her mouth.

“Adora, slow down you’re gonna choke.”

“Calm down Bow.” Glimmer teased. “We’re here to have fun.”

“We’re here on a mission.”

“An accidental mission.” Glimmer corrected.

“Excuse me sir!” Adora had already devoured her hot dog in less than a minute. “Can I have another?”

“One more coming right up.” The man called back. Another minute later Adora was already digging through another one.

“Ok.” Glimmer started. “I think that’s enough. You’re not gonna be able to walk all day if you eat too much.” Adora had already finished her second. The squad got up to leave.

“Hey! You gonna pay?” The man called back.

“Oh.” Bow froze in his tracks. “You want money?

“Well yeah, how else am I supposed to make a living?” The group froze. Money had never even crossed their minds. Before Bow could say anything else Adora and Glimmer had already taken off running.

“RUN!!!” Adora shouted out to Bow behind her.

“Hey get back here!” Bow, and the girls were already gone. They came around a corner into a back alley way.

“Well.” Bow stopped to breathe. “I guess _money_ might be a slight problem.” He rubbed the back of his neck hoping one of the others would know what to do. “We could sell stuff? Maybe then we can get money.”

“Sell stuff? like what?” Glimmer crossed her arms while she waited for an answer. Adora cut in.

“How about your cooking? You’re a great cook!” Adora perked up at her own idea.

“I don’t know. I’ve never cooked with the goal to _sell._ Besides, how do we know if box people like Etherian food?” Adora slumped back down on the wall. Her eyes got wide with an idea, quickly turning into a mischievous look.

“Well,” She started. “I guess you’re not really a _great_ cook.” Bow was starting to catch on to her idea.

“Hey!” Glimmer whisper yelled. “I’m not that bad!”

“Adora, is kind of right.” Bow added. “You could use some practice.”

“Is that a challenge? I’m taking that as a challenge! I will use my _fabulous_ baking skills to make money.”

“Ok, if you say so.” Adora winked at Bow who returned the wink.

“They went that way!” The hot dog mans voice came back in, interrupting their conversation.

“Well, we better go!”

“Go where?” Glimmer asked Bow franticly. “If we leave _here_ we’ll get caught.” The sound of footsteps grew closer. Adora looked down the ally way hoping there was some kind of escape. Her eyes lit up upon seeing a latter.

“This way!” Without explaining Adora was already sprinting further into the ally way towards the latter. Bow and Glimmer paused for a second before following, not really seeing another option. Adora had to jump a little to grab the green metal latter that led up to a small balcony. All the training in the Horde had made her a pretty quick climber. Adora pulled herself up onto the balcony followed by Glimmer then Bow.

“Well that could have gone better.” Glimmer snarked.

“Maybe, but it could have gone worse.” Bow always tried to be optimistic. After a few minutes when the three of them were sure the people were gone they climbed down the latter. Glimmer had always been jealous of how much quicker and more agile Catra and Adora were then her. Bow never seemed to mind.

“Hey, maybe we could just keep stealing stuff until we have money.” Adora was amused with her idea.

“Adora, we cant just keep stealing from people the whole time we’re here.” Bow rested his head on the palm of his hand.

“I said until we get money. We’ll get money eventually.”

“I think right now we need to focus on blending in.” Glimmer added.

“Blending in? What do you mean? I think we blend in just fine.”

“Adora, we look nothing like the people here. I think we need new clothes. Also, am I the only one who has noticed that there are absolutely _no_ animal people? No goat people, no deer people, and no cat people. I don’t think animal people are normal here. Which creates a problem for Catra. She wont blend in at all.”

“We could get her a hat to cover her ears. She would be so cute!” Bow was squealing at the idea of Catra in a hat. He found everything about her to be adorable. Adora seemed pleased with this idea.

“And what about the tail? Got a hat for that?” Glimmer giggled at her idea.

“Well, I don’t think it will be that big of a deal.”

“Don’t forget Melog. I haven’t seen any alien pets around here either.”

“We can get Melog a sweater!” Bow was biting his lip at the thought of his cat friends wearing cute clothes.

“Bow, Melog can shape shift.” Adora reminded him. Bow’s face turned red with embarrassment when he realized he had forgot.

“Oh, right. But technically we could still get them a sweater anyways.”

“Lets think about it on our way to finding clothes.” Glimmer checked the main street to see if anybody who might still be after them was there. When she was sure they were safe she walked out gesturing for Adora and Bow to follow. “We can just ask somebody. I’m sure there are plenty of people here who know where to get clothes.”

“Glimmer, you’re forgetting the money. We need money.”

“Hey, I’m with Adora with the whole stealing stuff thing.” Adora raised her chin looking proud. Bow sighed.

“I guess we’re thieves now.”

“Only temporarily.” Glimmer smiled, slapping a hand on Bow’s shoulder. “There’s people everywhere here, We’ll just grab the clothes and sneak out. The crowd will hide us.” Glimmer tried to sound reassuring. “I’ll ask someone where to find clothes.” The three of them scanned the streets looking for someone who looked like they could maybe be trusted. Glimmer finally picked. She grinned as she ran up to a very fashionable lady. The lady was wearing pounds of makeup, she had a long black leather jacket that was furry on the inside. Her boots were knee high and made of snake skin. “Excuse me, ma’am?” The lady didn’t seem to care at all. Her eyes didn’t even flicker when Glimmer waved a hand in front of her face. “Rude. Sir!” Glimmer ran up to an old mad with slicked back white hair and black sunglasses. He had a light brown jacket and a blue shirt with a red, white and blue shield with a white star in the middle.

“Can I help ya?” The old guys voice was deep and kind. He looked as though he could tell a million stories. Even through his sunglasses you could see so much personality. Glimmer hesitated before responding.

“Um, yes! Could you tell us where the nearest clothing store is?”

“You’ll find one anywhere around here. This is Vegas.” His smile charmed Glimmer. Glimmer didn’t even notice Adora standing behind her with stars in her eyes as she stared at the shield on the mans shirt until she spoke.

“What’s that shield?” Adora pointed one finger out.

“That’s Captain America’s shield.” The man responded proudly.

“Who’s that?” Adora was starting to interrogate the man.

“Adora, leave him alone.”

“No, its fine. I love the questions. Captain America is a hero in the Marvel universe. He is one of the avengers.”

“What’s an _avenger_?”

“One of my best creations.” The man responded simply. “Now I best be going. Names Stan by the way.” The man waved a hand before walking off into the crowd. Glimmer watched as he disappeared.

“He was…” She couldn’t find the right word.

“Amazing.” Adora talked quietly, still amazed by Stan.

“Ok, well we should get back to finding clothes.” Bow cut in.

“Oh yeah, There’s a clothing store over there.” Adora pointed to the other side of the street.

“Well why didn’t you say something?”

“There was a cool guy! Stan.” After Adora said his name she dazed off into her own world.

“Adora! Concentrate!” Glimmer grabbed Adora’s shoulders and shook her like she was trying to wake her up. “We need to figure out how to get across.”

“There’s people crossing up there by the light.” Bow pointed a finger up the street. “The boxes stop for them there.”

“Worth a shot.” Glimmer had to pull Adora along. She was to busy looking back down the street for the Stan man. Once they got to the light the boxes were moving again. They stood there for a second watching the moving boxes go by.

“So now what?”

“We should go ask the Stan man!” Adora suggested. “He knows everything.” Glimmer rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.

“Well there’s got to be another way.” Glimmer looked around. Her eyes locked on a silver button stuck to the side of the post. Without thinking she walked over and pushed it.

“Glimmer we don’t know what that does. Be careful.”

“Bow relax its fine.”

“Walk.”

“Ahh!” The sudden voice coming from the pole caught Glimmer completely off guard. She looked over to the road that was only a second ago covered in moving boxes. Now the boxes were all waiting behind a white line. “Guess that’s our que.” The three of them walked across the road looking at all the lights surrounding them. The buildings were towering above them. Bows eyes lit up upon seeing another fountain. Glimmer didn’t seem to care much. She was starting to act like she was used to this place. Their astonishing surroundings didn’t seem to catch her eye. She led the group straight to the doors of the clothing store before stopping. “Ok, here’s the plan.” The other two came in closer. “We go in, don’t talk to anybody, get clothes for us and Catra,”

“And Melog.” Bow interrupted. Glimmer sighed closing her eyes for a second.

“Yes, _and_ Melog.” Bow smiled again. Clearly pleased with himself. “We get the clothes we get out. Got it?” Before Glimmer could finish the other two were already walking straight for the spinning doors. Bow walked through easily. Adora, couldn’t seem to get out. She was continuously walking in circles with the door.

“Glimmer? I think I’m stuck.”

“Adora just walk toward the entrance.”

“Oh this is kind of fun.” Adora started to pick up the pace until she was at a jog, just moving in small circles over and over pressing her hands on the glass.

“Adora lets go.”

“Weeee!”

“Adora!”

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Adora’s pace started to slow. Bows hand suddenly reached out from inside the building grabbing the back of Adora’s red jacket. As soon as Bow pulled her through the door and let go Adora immediately fell to her knees laughing.

“Is she ok?” A random lady asked Bow, pointing down towards Adora.

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Bow sighed. Glimmer walked through the door and pulled Adora up to her feet.

“Ok, clothes.” Glimmer was determined to find what they needed and go straight back out. She turned around to see Adora staring at a red short sleeved shirt with the Captain America shield on it.

“Glimmer. It’s the Stan man shield.” Adora’s jaw looked wide enough to almost be touching the floor. Glimmer chuckled before turning back around. Bow was racing around the store touching everything he saw.

“Glimmer!” Bows tone sounded just like Adora’s. Amazed to the brink. “Look at this. Its perfect. Literally.” Glimmer reached her hand out to take the sky blue shirt from Bows hand. It was cropped short, just the way he liked his shirts to be. It had the words _perfect_ written in fancy white writing on it.

“Well if you like it then get it.” Bows eyes had hearts in them. Without warning he held Glimmer in a suffocating hug.

“I love you.” Glimmer smiled.

“Love you too.”

“Bow!” Adora called out from behind. “What do think? This would be perfect for Catra right?” Adora held out a black short sleeved shirt that was also cropped short like Bows. The short sleeves were dark but you could easily see straight through them. “I think its perfect.”

“Maybe, but I think you pronounce it purrfect.” Bow was laughing at his own pun like it was the best humor he had ever heard.

“Great! I’ll get it for her. And these.” Adora held up a pair of plain black leggings. While Adora and Bow were showing each other what they had picked Glimmer went off on her own to explore the small building with only a few more people in it. Her eyes met a pinkish purple turtle neck sweater. Her hand ran across it. It was soft and stretchy. Perfect.

After the group had gathered what they wanted they met up near the exit. Glimmer looked over to the cashier who was distracted talking to an angry lady with sunglasses and short blonde hair.

“Ok, just go straight out don’t say a thing.” Glimmer tried to sound confident but was obviously nervous. The three started walking towards the spinning door. Bow Grabbed Adora’s upper arm so she wouldn’t get stuck again. They walked straight out with no one saying anything.

“Phew.” Glimmer breathed out finally relaxed. “That was easy.”

“Excuse me?” Glimmer jerked up at the voice behind her, biting her lip so hard she thought it might bleed. She slowly turned around to face the lady.

“Yes?” The suspense turned the groups blood to ice.

“Would you like to donate money to the children’s hospital?” Glimmer breathed out relieved.

“No thank you.” Bow came up to talk. “We’re kind of in a hurry, so maybe another time.”

“So you want children to die?” The lady’s brows raised up.

“That’s not what he meant.” Adora defended. “We have to go.”

“You could save lives.”

“We do save lives!” Glimmer blurted out. “Now we have to go.” She turned around and walked away from the annoying lady. They went back to the light where they had crossed earlier. “So, do you think another box person to take back to the ship?”

“Maybe the Stan man could take us.” Adora was starring starry eyed up at a bill board that had a picture of Stan on it. The sign read, _if you have an idea that you genuinely think is great, don’t let some idiot talk you out of it._

“Would you look at that.” Bow and Glimmer were now starring up at the bill board too.

“He really is pretty wise.”

“Glimmer, do you want to work your magic again?” Bow asked.

“Bow, I cant. There isn’t any on this planet.”

“I meant your social skills. The way you just talk to people.”

“Oh uh, sure.” Glimmer looked around the crowds trying to find her victim. “Sir!” She called out to a tall man in a black suit sitting on a bench. He perked up upon hearing her calling out. Glimmer ran over to him. “How do we get out of here? Like out of the city. Can someone take us in one of those box things?” Glimmer pointed a finger at the road with boxes speeding in every direction.

“You mean a car?”

“Oh, is that what its called?”

“You guys aren’t from around here are you?”

“Nope!” Glimmer stayed cheerful.

“You can take a taxi. They’ll take you out of the city.” Glimmer stayed standing there, looking like she was still waiting for something. “Oh, just stand next to the road and wave your hand. A car will come up, you can just get in and tell the driver where to go.”

“More box things?” Bow complained.

“Ok, thank you!” Glimmer turned to face the road.

“Wait.” She turned back around to face the man again. “You don’t have money do you?”

“Oh, no. Do we need money?”

“Yeah, most things around here require money. Here.” The man fumbled through a wallet he had in the pocket of his suit. He held out a small green piece of paper with the number fifty printed in the corners. “This will be enough.”

“Oh, thank you!” Glimmer turned back to the road. She held her hand out in the air and started waving it around. Didn’t even take a minute before a small yellow car to pull up beside her. Glimmer turned back around to face the man who had helped them. He flicked his hand out motioning for her to get in. Glimmer stared at the car door not knowing what to do next. Adora reached over and pulled the handle for her to get in. “Oh, hehe.” The three climbed into the backseat of the yellow car cramming themselves together.

“Where to?” The driver looked up into a mirror he had above his front window.

“Uh, just drive and I’ll tell you where to turn.” Bow replied.

“Ok. I know this city better than anyone. If you just tell me I’ll be able to take you straight there.”

“We just need to get out of the city and into the dessert.”

“I’m on it.” The car moved forward and through the roads. Adora stared out her window mesmerized by their surrounding. She still couldn’t help but wonder how the cars didn’t hit each other.

Maybe ten minutes of driving before they were out of the city and onto the road the first box girls were driving on.

“How far do you want me to go?”

“Just keep driving, I’ll tell you when to stop.” Bow scanned his surroundings looking for the place the girls had picked them up from. “Here is fine.” The car came to a stop on the side of the road.

“Here you go.” Glimmer slapped the fifty dollar bill down next to the man before jumping out of the car after Adora.

“Sweety this is a bit too much.” The three of them had already left vehicle and slammed the door shut behind them. In no time at all they were running through the dessert trying to find the ship. Adora couldn’t wait any longer to see Catra again. It had been a whole day. It was almost dark now so Catra was probably worried.

“I see it!” Glimmer exclaimed as she pointed out into the dessert. Adora picked up her pace when she saw Darla. She sprinted across the dessert leaving Glimmer and Bow far behind her.

Adora finally made it to the ship long before the other two. She ran straight in as soon as Darla’s doors opened.

“Catra? Melog? We’re back.” Adora scanned the main room but there was no trace of them. She ran through the hall to see if they were in their room yet. Adora desperately poked at the buttons next to their bedroom door trying to open it. When the door finally opened she ran straight in. “Catra?” She looked over to the bed to see Catra and Melog curled up on the bed next to each other already asleep.

“Catra? Melog? Adora?” Glimmers voice came from the main room. Adora bent over to kiss Catra on the forehead before exiting to meet Bow and Glimmer.

“They’re in their room. Already sleeping.”

“Sleep sounds like a good idea. I’m going to bed.” Glimmer started towards the door before turning back around. “Bow? You coming?”

“Yup, goodnight Adora.”

“Goodnight.” Adora went back to the room Catra and Melog were sleeping in. She set her, Catra, and Melog’s new clothes down beside the bed before climbing up onto the bed with them. She hugged Catra tight but she was in too deep of a sleep to wake up.

Adora was glad to see that Catra and Melog were ok. They were all she needed after a long day. But she still couldn’t help but wonder what happened to the Stan man. He was cool. She wished Catra could meet him. Maybe there’s a chance they’ll see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.  
> I do have a pinterest account if any of you would like to check me out. My username is "Norman S" and my profile picture is of a goat.  
> Chapter four will hopefully be out in less than a week.


	4. Recruited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All five of the group head to Vegas. They decide that their money problem should finally be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait.  
> Here's chapter four.  
> Enjoy! ;)

Bow pulled a black beanie hat out of his well packed bag and tossed it over to Catra. She caught it and scoffed when she looked down at it. “What do you want me to do with this?”

“put it on.”

“What, why?” The next morning the five of them were all seated on the floor of the main room discussing their plan for today. Glimmer had used her baking skills to make pancakes for breakfast. They were Bow’s favorite. Adora finished hers in less than a minute while Catra and Melog stared at it having no idea what it was.

“You going to eat?” Glimmer questioned looking at the two cat like creatures oddly.

Melog made a rumbling noise at Catra. “I don’t know.” Catra replied to Melog simply. Neither one of them had been paying enough attention to have heard Glimmer. Catra poked at it with her fork. Melog tilted their head over to the side before finally taking a bite. They didn’t even stop to tell Catra if it was any good. Instead just eating the rest of them even quicker than Adora could have. “Okay then, you definitely like it.” Catra held the food up to her face on her fork to smell it before taking a bite. She hesitated for a moment before starting to chew. She wore a shocked expression on her face.

“Is it good?” Glimmer asked eagerly. She always wanted to know exactly what was on peoples minds.

Catra shrugged, trying to act cool. “Its okay.” She tried to sound aloof, but was quickly eating the rest shoving in one bite after the other. It was way better than ‘okay’ but she wasn’t willing to admit it. Her and Adora both loved eating real food. After growing up on ration bars real food seemed to be one of their favorite things.

Bow tried to start talking about their plans for today. They had already explained to Catra everything they found out about Vegas. The first thing Adora had told Catra about was the Stan man and how much she wished they could see him again. They avoided telling Catra that she had to wear box people clothes knowing she would hate it but they would have to tell her eventually. “We might be able to get another ride into Vegas if we wait by the road again.” Bow suggested. He didn’t like the boxes, or _cars_ at all but it was better than walking. “I think its safe to leave Darla here unattended. Melog should probably stay invisible most of the trip. Alien pets don’t seem to be a thing around here and we don’t want to risk blowing our cover.”

Melog grumbled at Catra who smiled down at them before scratching them behind their ears. Melog purred and smiled. Adora’s eyes widened, she tried to talk so fast she was just spitting out gibberish. She took a short second to collect herself before she could talk. “Can we get hot dogs again?” Her smile made her look like a child begging for a treat.

Catra looked at her confused. “Why would you want a _hot dog?_ Why not just a regular dog? And what do you mean _again?_ ”

Glimmer laughed before answering her series of questions. “Its not a real dog. Its just food. Its not even made of dogs.”

“Than why is it called a dog?” Catra tilted her head to the side. “What’s so special about it anyways?”

“Its amazing!” Adora blurted out.

Bow sighed before cutting in. “Adora, you don’t want to try something different? You want hot dogs? Again?” Adora just nodded happily, not seeing any problem with having the same food two days in a row. It is how she grew up.

“Can we just go already?” Glimmer whined. “Oh, Catra we got you box people clothes.” Adora and Bow flinched when Glimmer blew over what they were trying to hide.

“You what?” Catra looked over to Adora who had a nervous smile on her face. “Why?”

Bow looked over to Adora hoping she would explain. Adora’s eyes went in every direction trying to find the right words. “Well,” She hesitated. “We got a lot of weird looks and clearly didn’t look like any of the other people, so we got all of us new clothes.”

There was an awkward silence before Catra finally broke it. “Okay.” She responded simply. Adora and Bow let out a long breath of relief.

“Great! I’m going to go get changed, you guys should too. I want to get out of here now.” Glimmer ran out of the room. She hated being stuck in one place more than anyone. She always liked the adventure.

The group parted, Glimmer and Bow going to their room to change while Catra and Adora went to theirs, leaving Melog right outside the door. Adora was still nervous to show Catra what they got her. Adora and Bow had agreed that she would look adorable in the black crop top but they also knew she would hate looking anything like Bow. Adora pulled her clothes out of the bag laying on the floor first. She took a second to gather the strength to pull Catra’s out too.

Catra didn’t even take a second to think about how to react. “You want me to wear _that_?” Catra pointed a finger at it.

“Hey, its not that bad. You’ll look adorable.” Adora tried to defend herself.

“I’ll look like arrow boy!”

“That’s not a bad thing!” Catra groaned, peeling her eyes away from the black shirt Adora was holding up in front of her.

* * *

“Catra!” Adora called down the hall. They had all met back up in the galley in their new outfits. All but Catra. Bow was in gray leggings and a sky blue crop top that had the words _perfect_ written in white fancy writing across the front. Glimmer had light blue leggings and a pink sweater. Adora had the red short sleeved shirt with the Captain America shield on it and light blue jeans.

“I’m not coming out.” Adora rolled her eyes at Catra’s determination to stay hidden.

“I’m sure you look great.” Adora tried to encourage Catra to come out. She had at least a little bit of hope that it would work. Melog called down the hall to Catra. You could completely see a smirk on the alien pets face.

“What the hell Melog, no!” The group of three looked at each other unsure of what the two were talking about. Instead of pushing they just shrugged their shoulders.

Glimmer lit up when she got an idea. “Hey, if you don’t come out,” she started. “I’ll just teleport in and bring you out.”

“I know you cant teleport sparkles!” Glimmer’s face scrunched up with frustration when Catra didn’t fall for the trick.

“Can you just come out? I want to go.” Glimmer whined. “Adora’s not leaving without you.” Catra didn’t reply. “We wont tell you your adorable.” Glimmer and the other two hoped that that would work.

Finally, they heard the door open from down the hall. Catra stepped out into the dark hall with her arms crossed. The three squinted trying to see her better through the darkness. She started to walk towards the galley. As soon as she was visible in the light Bows eyes started to glow.

“Okay, I’m out.” Catra waved a hand behind her before starting off back down the hall.

Adora reached an arm out to grab her. “Catra, you look great.” Catra turned back around unimpressed. “Not cute just,” Adora took a second to find the right word.

Bow finished for her. “Incredibly adorable!” Catra groaned before attempting to retreat back down the hall.

“Catra,” Glimmer moaned. “You look fine. You’re not cute you’re, hot.” Glimmer was satisfied with the word she had chosen.

Catra took a moment to respond. “I can live with that.”

“Great! Lets go.”

The group headed out the door, Glimmer not even looking back once. Catra watched every step making sure they weren’t going to step on any more angry bugs. She was always paranoid. Melog sniffed the ground the entire way to the road, picking up every scent they could. Catra had to call them back a few times when they would trail off trying to find the source of the smell. When they were finally nearing the road they were all in desperate need of a water break. The group flopped down next to the road just as they had the previous trip. All but Melog were exhausted.

“So what do you do from here?” Catra was barely able to ask. She was laying flat on her back completely exhausted just like the rest of the group.

“We break, and then we keep walking.” Adora responded.

Bow glanced up at Melog who was growling at a cactus. Catra rolled her eyes before trying to reason with them. “Melog, its just a cactus. Its not going to hurt you. We have them back on Etheria.” Melog mewed something over to Catra. “I know she doesn’t like them, but that’s only because she cant control them even though she’s supposed to be able to control every plant.” Melog responded in a high pitched voice. “Heh, that’s the truth.”

Bow turned over to Adora. “Do you know what they’re saying?”

Glimmer answered before Adora could. “Ya know, sometimes I think we should be glad we don’t know.”

An idea popped into Catra’s head. “Yeah, we definitely say some stuff about you sparkles.”

“Stuff? Like what?” Glimmer demanded.

“Oh, you know. Its nice being able to talk to someone when no one else knows what you’re saying so we get pretty brutal with our words.

“Brutal? What do you say about me?” Glimmers face started to turn red just as Catra had hoped.

“Catra, leave her alone. I know you’re lying.” Adora kicked her foot.

Catra responded with laughter. “Me? Lying? No way.” Catra kicked her legs out as she continued her high pitched laughter.

Bow finally decided to make a move. “So, are you guys ready to go?”

“I’m ready.” Adora was already up and ready to head out. The rest of the group took another minute to lay there before reluctantly getting up and starting down the road.

“So what’s the plan?” Catra was the number one when it came to planning so she always wanted to know what other peoples plans were. Growing up in the Horde had its benefits.

“Walk, keep walking, walk some more, and hope a box person would be so kind as to give us lift to Vegas.”

“that’s it?” Catra was completely unimpressed with Glimmers response.

“Yeah, what else are we supposed to do?” Catra thought for a moment before accepting that there really wasn’t another option.

“How long does it take for the box people to show up?”

“Didn’t take long last time. Only a few minutes. We’ll probably see more again soon. They’re pretty friendly so I’m sure the first one we see will give us a lift.”

As if on cue a low sound started up. Only this time from in front of them instead of behind them. Melog’s main turned red as they jumped in front of Catra and got into a defensive position. As the sound grew louder the box came into view. It was red and smaller than the previous boxes. Catra looked over to Melog and snapped her fingers signaling for them to go invisible and out of sight. They had worked on a few silent signals together in case they weren’t able to communicate. Bow pulled a black beanie hat out of his well packed bag and tossed it over to Catra. She caught it and scoffed when she looked down at it.

“To hide your ears.”

“What’s wrong with my ears?”

Adora took control over the conversation. She took the hat out of Catra’s hands and put it on her herself. “There’s nothing wrong with your ears but we don’t think cat people are a normal thing on this planet.”

“You could have told me that earlier!”

Glimmer stood on the side of the road smiling and waving. “Excuse me? Box people?” She continued waving as the box got closer. Melog had now turned invisible but was still standing in front of Catra guarding. This time the box didn’t slow at all. It just kept going like the person inside didn’t see them. As it drove by it left the group coughing in a cloud of dust and a very bad smell. “Well that was different.”

“So much for box people being so nice.” Catra snarked.

“Catra, just leave her alone for once.” Catra raised her hands up as a surrendering motion at Adora’s sudden temper. Adora turned to start heading up the road again. As Melog came back into sight the four following shared a silent conversation asking each other what was up with Adora. She only snapped if something was really bugging her. But she _never_ snapped at Catra.

The group had only been walking for a few more minutes before the humming started up again from behind them. They turned around to see a much taller and longer vehicle approaching. The long box had more colors as well. Mostly blue and white. Catra snapped her fingers again and Melog immediately turned invisible. Bow made a motion over his head signaling for Catra to put the beanie back on. She quickly did as she was told. Glimmer waved her hands again to show the box that they were there. This box was also much louder. It came to a stop a let out a loud sound that sounded like air blowing really strongly and quickly. The doors flew open revealing a man with a blue cap and a neatly combed black mustache sitting in a seat with a hallway full of more seats behind them. Most of the seats were empty but some had more box people in them.

“How many?” The driver asked.

Glimmer started. “Five.”

“Headed to Las Vegas?”

“Yes.”

“Come on.” The man motioned for them to step into the long box. “Wait.” The man held up a hand in front of Glimmer before she entered. “I thought you said five, I only see four?”

I only took Glimmer two seconds to realize that she had counted Melog who was not visible. “Oh. Whoops, I meant four.” Glimmer chuckled nervously as the man lifted his hand up for them to pass.

Catra couldn’t help but notice all of the eyes following her and staring at her tail. Luckily no one said anything. The group took their seats at the back of the bus. Adora still hasn’t said anything since she snapped at Catra earlier. Catra tried to start conversation with her to see if things were ok. “So, do you like it here? Or are you ready to go back home.”

Catra felt relieved when Adora replied. “I like it here, but I miss home and we still need to restore magic to the universe.” Adora was nervous with all the eyes staring at them. She moved closer to Catra trying to cover up her tail a bit. Glimmer was laughing at Bow staring out the window starry eyed. He had his eyes locked on a large black bird circling around in the sky.

By the time they had arrived at Vegas Catra was half asleep with her head nestled onto Adora’s shoulder. Glimmer was doing the same with Bow. Adora and Bow had been talking almost the whole trip there but Catra and Glimmer were too tired to notice. When the box stopped and made the loud blowing sound again Glimmer and Catra finally lifted their heads up from where they had been rested on their lovers shoulders. Melog had been resting at Catra’s feet the whole trip, still staying out of sight. When everyone stood Catra tapped her shoulder a couple of times which was a signal to Melog asking them to shrink down to a size so they could sit on Catra’s shoulder. They figured it would be easier to get out of there if they didn’t have to worry about their invisible pet getting ran over. Catra felt Melog jump up onto her and put a paw on her hat so they wouldn’t fall.

As they exited the bus Catra stared at the crowd and spun around at every source of sound. Not a whole lot of people noticed her tail which was now tucked between her legs like a scared animal but when they did they sort of just stared for a second looking rather confused before they would just continue off down the street. Adora grabbed Catra’s shoulder making her jump. “Hey, its okay.” Adora reassured her making Catra feel much better.

“So where to first?” Bow asked while holding onto Glimmer so he wouldn’t lose her in the crowd. “Maybe we can get those samples for Entrapta?”

“Bow, lets have fun!” Glimmer tugged on his hand. “Lets just go explore again. We can ask someone if there is anything fun to do around here. I’m sure there is.”

Reluctantly, Bow finally replied. “Okay, fine. Lets see what they got.” Catra was using one hand to squeeze Adora’s while her other was busy stroking invisible Melog on her right shoulder. Adora’s eyes scanned their surroundings trying to find something that could be fun.

Adora’s eye caught something. It was a big picture of a fish. “Aquarium? What’s an aquarium?”

Glimmer’s eyes followed Adora’s. “I don’t know but we should go!” Glimmer was already off, tugging Bow with her. Catra and Adora looked at each other before shrugging and following Glimmer across the street.

Catra flinched at every loud sound, which was a lot. Her grip didn’t even loosen the slightest on Adora’s hand. She pulled her hat further down on her head doing her best to cover her big cat ears. “Are you sure this is safe?”

Adora looked back and gave Catra a reassuring smile. “Relax, its fine. We’re just going to go see what it is. And maybe go in if it seems cool.”

The group stood in front of a massive stone building with large windows up higher revealing giant cut outs of sharks and whales hanging from the ceiling. The entrance had a glass archway over it filled with jellyfish, all glowing blue. The red doors were crowded with people trying to get in and out. There were two doors about every five feet away from each other, each with their own archway of jellyfish glowing different colors. “Wow,” Glimmer remarked, completely astounded. “We are _definitely_ going in in there.”

“Glimmer, are you sure that’s good idea?” Catra tucked her tail further between her legs and hunched down a bit. “Its pretty, crowded.”

“Don’t be such a scaredy cat Catra lets go.”

Glimmer started walking towards the entrance when Bow grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “Glimmer we probably need money. Maybe we should wait a bit.”

Glimmer sighed before turning back around. “Fine. Lets go get money.”

Glimmer sighed before turning back around. “Fine. Lets go get money.”

“How exactly do we do that?” Catra finally came out from behind Adora.

“Well,” Adora tried to think of something. “We’re not exactly sure yet.”

Catra scoffed. Adora could hear Melog make a quiet sound next to where Catra’s ears were tucked under her hat. “Yeah, I know.”

“Are you talking about me again?” Glimmer crossed her arms and approached Catra.

“I thought you didn’t want to know.”

Before things could go any further Adora cut in. “Can you two just lay off of each other?” The two girls glared at each other one more time before backing off. Adora could hear Catra mumble something under her breath. The first thing that came to Catra’s mind when Adora glared down at her was the look on Adora’s face when she set off the portal. It was one of her most painful memories. That was the moment she had decided that Adora truly hated her. Catra put her tail back between her legs and stayed silent for the rest of the conversation.

“Maybe, there’s another box person out there who would be kind enough to give us some money?” Glimmer suggested.

“Maybe, but I feel like that was just luck the first time.” Bow’s fingers gripped his chin as he thought of ideas. He tried to think of things they could sell but they didn’t have a whole lot to give up that wouldn’t blow their cover. “What if we helped people? Maybe we could get money that way.”

“Why would we get money by helping?” Adora retorted. “Isn’t helping people just something you do to be nice?”

“Yeah, but maybe we could get a little money from it.” Glimmer played with her fingers as she thought. “What if we all got jobs?”

“How exactly do you expect us to do that?” Adora crossed her arms and leaned back a bit.”

“Hey, do we really need to spend money on an _aquarium_? I feel like we should spend money on more necessary resources.”

“Yes Bow, we need to spend money on the aquarium.” Glimmer was determined to have as much fun on this planet as possible.

After arguing for a few minutes on how to get money they had finally decided that finding part time jobs would be best. Glimmer had asked a few random people how to get jobs and only one had a decent answer. They had said that you could find boards in most buildings that would have little cards pinned onto them. Each card would tell what the job is and where it was. Their second best option would be to just walk into random buildings and ask if they were hiring. So they decided to do a bit of both. They walked into the aquarium first and sure enough there was a board filled with cards.

“Grocery bagger.” Bow read the words out loud for everyone to hear. “So, I guess you just get paid for putting peoples grocery’s in bags?”

Glimmer took the card from Bow’s hands. “Sounds easy enough.”

“Says it’s at a _Walmart_?” Bow read the words carefully.

“We can keep this card and find more in other buildings.” Glimmer suggested.

“Is that legal?”

“Doesn’t really matter, we’ve already broke the rules before.” The girls turned around to walk back out with Bow following them.

The next store they checked that had a board in it was a clothing store. A lady in a pink dress walked out from a back room and came over to the group. “Are you looking for a job?” She clasped her hands together.

“Uh, yeah. Anything easy that pays.” Bow responded.

“Well I could use an assistant. You know, for helping people find what they’re looking for. Stuff like that.”

Bow took a moment to consider. “I could do that.” He decided.

Glimmer added. “I can too.”

“Great! You can start any time. I cant pay much right now but maybe $50 a day? Is that enough?”

The group really didn’t need a whole lot of money so $50 was plenty. “Yeah. $50 is fine.” Bow looked over to the other three for their approval. “Can we start now?”

Glimmer and Adora looked over to each other as they thought about it. Glimmer smiled up at Bow. “Now is good.” Glimmer turned to Adora. “We can meet you guys at the aquarium when it starts to get dark.”

“Sounds good to me.” Adora gave a thumbs up.

After saying their goodbyes the two girls headed out to continue looking. The next few shops didn’t have any but there was one on the wall outside of a building next to another one of the fountains. Catra was almost shaking at the sight of _water_ shooting out in every direction.

Adora picked up a white card with a black lions head on. “Lion Habitat Ranch. Says you can find more information online.” Adora thought for a second. “How do we do that?”

“I don’t know.” Catra shrugged. “Maybe you can ask someone?”

“Yeah maybe. That’s sort of Glimmers thing though.” Adora rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Well, we don’t have Glimmer right now so you’re going to have to do that.”

Adora grinned. “And why don’t you do it?”

Catra perked up. She was really hoping Adora wouldn’t go there. Her mind was racing to come up with an excuse to not have to. She never liked talking to new people but wouldn’t admit it. “If I talk to them there’s a higher chance of them asking why I have a tail.”

Adora snorted from laughing. “That’s a terrible excuse.” Catra already started to think of another one. “I’ll let it pass.” Adora walked over to a lady in a short skirt and long jacket. “Excuse me? Ma’am?” The lady tried to keep walking but Adora planted her feet in front of her.

The lady scoffed. “What do you want?”

“How do you get online?”

The lady looked at Adora like she was an idiot. “With your phone.”

“What’s a phone?”

The lady just stared at Adora for a second before actually laughing. “Ok, what do you want from me?”

“All I wanted to know was how to get online. Is a phone really the only way?”

“You really don’t know do you?” Adora shook her head. “Okay, I’ll show you.” The lady pulled a rectangular device out of her coat pocket and started to fidget with it the way Bow does with his tracker pad. “What do you need from it?”

“Um,” Adora had already forgotten what she needed. “The Lion place?” The lady continued to stare at her waiting for more of an answer.

Catra came up from behind, finally brave enough to say something. “She means the Lion Habitat Ranch.”

“Right. Do you want me to call them?”

Adora looked over to Catra for an answer but didn’t get one. “Yes, we would like to call them.”

The lady started to fidget with her device again. It started to buzz and make a beeping sound. Adora was surprised when she handed it to her.

“Hello? Lion Habitat Ranch, how may I help you?”

Adora couldn’t figure out how to reply so instead she just handed the device to Catra, forcing her to take it. Catra rolled her eyes before replying to the lady on the phone. “We’re looking to be hired for a few days. There’s two of us.”

The man was silent for a minute. “Can I put you on hold?”

Before Catra could reply he was already gone. “Okay then.”

They only waited for a minute before he was back. “When can you come in?”

“Um, today would be preferred.”

“What time?”

“Any. I mean before it starts to get dark.”

“Just come any time, let us know when you’re here and we’ll talk to you about having you work for a few days.” The man hung up without saying any more.

Catra handed the phone back to the lady. Instead of putting it back in her pocket she kept it in hand. “Do you know how to get there?”

“Nope.”

The lady laughed a bit. “Okay, you can find a bus to get there or, maybe I could take you? I have a car I just need to go get it. Its in a parking lot just up the road.”

Catra and Adora looked over to each other. Adora stepped up to respond. “If you don’t mind taking us, that would be nice.”

“Okay, cool.” The three of them walked up the street a bit to find the lady’s car.

* * *

“Hordak!” Both Hordak and Wrong Hordak looked up to see why Entrapta had called them. “I found the planet they’re on but there appears to be an anomaly.” The two clones gathered closer to Entrapta’s screen. She had taken both of them back to Dryl with her. “I located Darla on their planet but she’s not the only ship. There appears to be a large ship much similar to Horde Primes ship circling the atmosphere around the planet.” Hordak flinched at hearing Prime’s name. “I don’t know what it is but we should try to get the fuel to them as soon an possible. There is no possible way Prime has survived but someone else did. We might have a new enemy.” Entrapta laughed manically. “Oh, can you imagine the _data_ you could collect from that ship?” Hordak’s eyes narrowed on the dot resembling the new ship on Entrapta’s pad.

* * *

“Here we are.” The car pulled into the parking lot of the Lion Habitat Ranch. Adora and Catra exited with Melog still invisible and clinging to Catra’s hat.

“Bye, and thank you.” Adora waved back to the lady who had helped them.

“Hold on, wait!” The lady called out to them. Catra and Adora turned around to see why. “My name is Nadeen, by the way.”

Adora smiled. “I’m Adora, and this is Catra.”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Nadeen asked.

Catra and Adora looked over to each other and grinned. Adora called back. “I guess you could say that.”

Nadeen watched as Catra and Adora walked towards the gate. She couldn’t help but be bewildered by Catra’s tail swaying back and forth behind her. “That’s interesting.” Nadeen’s forked tongue whipped out and grabbed a bug that was buzzing around her. With that she drove off, leaving Catra and Adora at the Lion Ranch.

Once they walked through the gates they weren’t exactly sure where to go next so they picked the closest building and went to see if there was anybody there. Sure enough there was a man in sitting in a black chair behind the front desk. “Are you two here for the job?”

“Uh, yeah. We are.”

“Great, can you fill out these papers please?” The man handed each girl a paper and pen.

The girls scanned over the paper before starting. The name was the easiest question but some of the others were a little difficult. Most of the answers were just random numbers and made up places. They handed their papers and pens back to the guy and hoped he wouldn’t notice. They were lucky enough that the man didn’t even look at them.

“Okay. I can give you a tour of the ranch today and you can start tomorrow.” The man stood up from his seat and walked over to the door. He walked them through the empty dirt street. The guy took a right and led them to a pen with large birds in it. The birds had long necks, long legs, and a very feathery black and white body. Some of the birds were slightly smaller and were brown instead of black and white. “These are the ostriches and emus. You will be taking care of the lions, not these guys.” Catra was relieved to hear that.

They continued down the dirt road. The man took them to a place that reeked. There weren’t any animals there but it sure smelled like there had been. “This is the dump pile. After you clean out the lion stalls you get to dump it all here.” Adora was about to gag at the smell and that she would have to do that every day for two weeks. After walking a bit more the girls stopped in their tracks at the sight of a giant brown and white head more than a yard above their heads.

“What is that?” Catra pointed a finger at the giant head. Her finger followed it down its long neck and to its large body standing behind a gate.

“You’ve never seen a giraffe before?” The man walked over to it at stroked its nose. “This is Terresa. She’s been longer than I’ve worked here. And that’s quite a while.” Adora followed the man and placed her hand where his was on the giraffe’s long nose. Her eyes lit up when the giraffe didn’t move and just sat there for the pets.

“Catra. You have to try this.”

Catra walked nervously over to Adora. “Hi, Terresa.” Catra’s hand waved at the big creature before retreating back to stroking Melog on her shoulder.

Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled it over to the creature towering above them. She placed it on Terresa’s nose. When Adora let go of Catra’s hand it didn’t move from the giraffe’s nose. “This is the best day of my life.”

“All right ladies, lets get back to the tour.” Adora had to pull Catra away from Terresa. “So we do have a few other critters but the lions are our mane thing. You will be taking care of pens three and four. And you can help with the cubs.”

“Cubs?” Adora lit up. She was squeezing her fer fists together from the excitement and eagerness to see baby lions.

“Yup, four of them. Only a few weeks old.” The guy opened a big metal door for them to all walk in. There were garbage cans against the wall of the back of the room and refrigerators to the side. There was a sink in between the two refrigerators. “This is where you will get all of the food and over there in the corner are the cleaning supplies. Through this door is the entrance to lion pen three and the door to the right is lion pen four.” The guy opened the door on the left and walked through. “One of you wait here, I’ll introduce you to them one at a time.” The girls shared a quick glance and Catra walked through the door first. The guy started whistling and clapping his hands. Immediately two giant cats with massive manes walked over to them from being in a large wooden covered area. The man let the first cat sniff his hand. “Now you do the same. Don’t be too nervous, they wont bite you.”

Catra slowly stretched her arm forward to let the cat smell it. All it did was lick her hand before walking away, the second one close behind. “Wow. They’re surprisingly gentle for such large creatures.” Catra almost couldn’t believe that she still had both hands. They walked back through the door and first thing Catra ran over to Adora. “Adora! They’re so cool! You have to go in there.”

Adora couldn’t keep up with Catra’s excitement. She hadn’t seen her that way in a very long time. It almost like she was a little kid again. “Okay, okay. I’ll go in.” Adora laughed at Catra’s excitement before following the man through the door on the right to lion pen two.

This time two giant lions without the mane were leaned up against the wall right next to the door. One was lighter than the other so that would help if she needed to tell them apart. The man reached his hand out to the lighter lion letting her smell it. Instead of smelling it she pushed her head up against his hand and made a grumbling sound like Melog’s. The darker lion lazily sat up and walked over to Adora to sniff her. Adora stood there frozen as the lion walked circles around her. Both lions then turned around and walked away to go lay in the sun. Adora’s jaw could almost be touching the ground.

The guy led her back through the door. Adora thought that she saw Melog standing in front of Catra for a split second but they were quickly gone. “Catra that was amazing!”

“I know!”

“I still have two hands!” The girls embraced each other for a second but pulled away quickly, remembering that the guy was standing right behind them.

“Well ladies, that’s all you need to know for today. I’ll show you more tomorrow but for now you can go home. Be back here by 10:00AM.”

“Uhm, how do we leave? We don’t have a car.” Adora laughed nervously.

“Cant you call someone?” It didn’t take any more words for the man to realize that they didn’t have phones. The look on their faces said it. “Okay fine, where do you need to go?”

“The aquarium.”

“ _Aquarium_?” Adora nodded. The guy stared at them for a second like he thought he would be able to see right through them and get an answer to why they wanted to go to the _aquarium_. “All right. I’ll take you but don’t mess up my truck.”

The five of them were back to walking through the dessert. They had met up at the aquarium and the bus took them back to the dessert. Melog was relieved to be able to show themselves again and Catra was happy to take her hat off.

“So you guys are taking care of _lions_ now?” After spending a day helping people find clothes Bow couldn’t be more jealous of his friends getting to take care of lions.

“Yep. Its pretty neat.” Adora tried to play it cool like it was no big deal. Adora, Bow, and Glimmer had been talking while Catra kept throwing a stick for Melog to go fetch just to pass the time. They had only been walking for a few minutes. “And how was working with _clothes_.” Adora couldn’t help but laugh when she compared taking care of lions to working with clothes.

“Oh shut up.” Glimmer punched Adora in the arm.

When they finally got back to Darla, Catra and Melog immediately collapsed on the floor. Melog grumbled something to Catra. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” The two cats got up and walked to their room. Catra waved her hand back at the other three and mumbled something but was too quiet to be heard.

“Well, I’m off to bed.” Bow started towards the hall to go to his and Glimmers room. “Goodnight.”

“Yep, me too. Night Adora.” Glimmer stopped to stretch her arms out and yawn. “See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight.” Adora went to the storage room to get a bottle of water before she went to bed. By the time she was in their room Catra and Melog were already fast asleep. Just like the previous night she crept into bed with them and was out like a light.

Back in the galley Bow’s pad was buzzing from a call from Entrapta for the sixth time in a row. It buzzed until it slipped off the table. The impact had pressed the answer button on the side of the tablet.

“Bow! Are you there? We’re trying to get fuel to you earlier than two weeks. There’s a ship identical to Primes outside the atmosphere of the planet you’re on. You _have_ to stay hidden! I don’t know who’s controlling it but it cant be good. Bow? Are you there?”

The button on the side of the tablet was pressed down by a gloved finger, ending the call. Nadeen looked down at the pad in her hands. “Good night Entrapta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't my best chapter but I have good plans for chapter five.  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Asmodeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter. I'm rushing to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but I've been kind of tied up between schoolwork and farm work. Hope you enjoy!

“Seriously, they’re not doing anything.” Nadeen sulked. “They’re just wandering around playing. It’s not like they’re going to find us.” She sat in a silver throne lined with shining knives, legs draped over the arms of the chair. “Besides, what’s the worst that could happen if they did find us? What even is a ‘She-Ra’ anyways?”

“She-Ra, is a powerful women, a weapon. _She_ took down Prime. If she finds us, our plans will have to be _rearranged_.” He scraped his metallic fingers together making sparks fly up.

“Relax Azzy, if she find us then we’ll just kill her. Simple.”

“Do not call me that!” He snapped as he whipped around from the tech he was fiddling with. He unsheathed his long white teeth from his swollen yellow gums. They dripped a green acid that bubbled when it hit the floor. He huffed air out making his over sized silver nose ring sway. His clawed hands gripped Nadeen’s chin, pulling her closer to his face. “You know my name, and that is how you will address me.” His voice was stern but rattling with anger.

Nadeen smiled before breaking out into laughter. “You’re no fun.” As she rose from her seat her skin turned pale and she momentarily disappeared before reappearing in a form to copy her bosses appearance. “I’m Asmodeus, and I hate She-Ra! I will take Prime’s place and conquer all of the universe! Argh!” Nadeen danced around her annoyed subject taunting him. She snickered when he growled, his jaw trembling with anger.

“Enough!” Asmodeus launched at Nadeen, gripping his fingers around her neck threatening to claw through her skin as he pinned her up against the wall. Drool dripped down from his chin as he growled and snarled like a dog. “You will do as I say, and we will conquer the universe in Prime’s name. Now go back down to earth, and watch She-Ra.”

He held her in place for a moment until she transformed back to her normal form. Knee high leather boots, short black skirt and a long brown jacket. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders. “Jeez, say it don’t spray it.”

“Go!”

“Okay, okay! I’m going.” She held her hands up in surrender as she backed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short but I hope it was enjoyable. What do you think of my character Nadeen? She's fun to right about.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be out as soon as possible!


	6. The key to being fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Glimmers day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to make a second chapter. I've been busy with school. Middle school is not fun. XD.  
> Anyways, here's a chapter about Bow & Glimmers adventures.

“Today is the day!” Glimmer exclaimed raising her fists in the air. “We are going to have fun! At the aquafium!”

No one commented at her mispronunciation. They were already back on the street corner outside the clothing store where they had been the previous day. After they would go to their new found jobs they planned to go to the aquarium to check it out. Glimmer couldn’t stand another second of boringness.

Bow decided to turn things back on topic. “Okay, so meet back here at 5:00?”

“Yup.” Catra grabbed the back of Adora’s shirt and started pulling her away.

“Catra, can you at least say bye?” Adora turned around and grabbed Catra’s wrist. “It doesn’t even have to be good bye. Just be nice?”

“Well _I_ would appreciate a good bye.” Glimmer crossed her arms, glaring at Catra.

“Ugh, fine. Bye.” She rolled her eyes before dragging Adora away.

“She’s starting to sound like Mermista.” Bow leaned over to whisper in Glimmers ear.

“Try this one.” Glimmer held a black sweater up in front of a lady she was told to assist. The lady nodded before taking it and walking away. Glimmers smile quickly faded to annoyance when she was sure the lady was gone. She walked off to find Bow. “Ugh! Bow, why is this planet so annoying?” Glimmers demand sounded more like begging for an answer.

“Glimmer, its really not that bad.” Bow put his optimism back on. “You just have to give it a chance.” He continued hanging shirts back on their hangers.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Did Entrapta say _anything_ to you this morning?”

The two were interrupted by their bosses voice. “I have a special task for you two.” The two Etherians shared a questioning look. “In the back, I have a key sitting on the counter by my sewing kit. I have to head out for only about thirty minutes but in that time my cousin is going to stop by to pick up the key. All I need you to do is bring it to her.”

“Alright, easy enough.” Bow shrugged.

The manager put a hand on each of their shoulders. “You two are a blessing.” She grabbed her bag off of the counter before proceeding out the door. Bow and Glimmer grinned at each other before returning to their work.

Only ten minutes later a tall and slim lady with shining cyan knee high boots and black leather gloves reaching her elbows walked over to Bow and lowered her sunglasses revealing her unimpressed judgmental stare. Bow looked up nervously and forced a smile, trying to keep his eyes off of her highlighted boots. “Can I help you?” The lady’s stare turned to disgust. “Ma’am?”

She scoffed. “Yes I’m here to pick up a key. Is your manager here?”

“Oh yes, I mean no. Uh, she’s not here right now.” Her intimidating stare made Bow sweat. “But uh, I can get you the key.” The lady raised a brow expectantly. “I’ll go get it.” Bow took off towards the back but grabbed Glimmer to pull along as soon as he saw her.

“Hey! What was that for?” Glimmer crossed her arms and tapped her toes to the floor.

“That lady is terrifying!” Bow added a staccato to every note.

Glimmer hesitated staring at Bow blankly before tipping her head back and laughing until she was hunched over hugging herself and snorting. “You’re scared of some random _Vegas_ lady?” She continued to crack up after saying it.

“Just look at her! She’s intimidating! I feel like I need to make sure every inch of the key is sparkling before I can give it to her.” Bow was doing a little nervous dance.

“Ohhh, she’s here for the key.” Glimmer confirmed for herself. She walked over to the door to peak out and see the lady for herself. Her eyes widened. “Oh my gosh she really is terrifying.”

“That’s what I said!”

“Okay, okay. We need a plan.” Glimmer turned her head away to think. Her eyes brightened when a light bulb went off. “I got it, I’ll distract her while you make sure the key is clean, and maybe like put it in a fancy box or something?”

“This is why I love you.” Bow leaned down to kiss her before finishing his line. “Wish you luck.”

“Yep, you too.” They both took a deep breath before departing.

Glimmer hesitated to swallow the lump in her throat before throwing on a smile and bravely walking up to the lady with high boots. She smiled up at the much taller lady nervously. “Hi, I’m Glimmer. Can I help you?”

A wave of ice ran through her blood when the lady stared down at her. “The other one of you is helping.” The lady flicked her hand signaling for Glimmer to leave. She frowned. “Well go on.” Glimmer opened her mouth ready to talk back but quickly bit down on her tongue a little harder than intended making her flinch. She huffed out before turning around to make her exit.

Glimmer walked through the door to the back room. “Ugh! I can’t _stand_ her!” She paused at Bow’s silence. When she turned her head to face him he was leaned up against the counter with his hand pressed against his forehead. “Bow?” He acted as though he didn’t even hear her. “Bow? Are you okay?” Glimmer was growing with concern.

“I dropped it.” He reluctantly replied.

“Dropped what?”

“I dropped the key.” He finally finished.

Glimmers face went pale. “You what?”

“What do we do?” A state of panic quickly formed.

“I don’t know! Where did you drop it?” Glimmer was beginning to shake with intensity.

“Down the sink!” He pointed a finger down the drain.

“You didn’t put the _plug_ in?” The two were whisper yelling at each other.

“There wasn’t one!” Bow defended.

“There’s _always_ a plug!”

“Okay, okay. We need to come up with a plan.” Bow tried to pull himself together. The pause lasted almost a minute while the two of them thought as hard as they could. “I think we just have to tell her.” Bow confirmed.

“Are you crazy?” Glimmer threw her arms down.

“Maybe a little.”

“She’ll kill us!” Glimmer exclaimed.

“Well, I’m not really seeing a better option here.” He sighed. “I’ll tell her that I lost it.” Without waiting for another word he walked out to face the scary lady.

“Bow!” Glimmer called out to him but he didn’t look back.

He took a deep breath to collect himself before confronting the lady. “Uh, miss?”

She stared down at him making him turn his gaze away. “Did you get the key?”

“Well, I may have lost it.” He spit it out, waiting for the punishment.

The lady rolled her eyes so far back her whole head went with. “Seriously? You _lost_ it?”

“Yeah, I know. Its bad.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey! Bianca, you’re still here.” Bow swallowed hard. Timing couldn’t be worse. The manager was back. “Bow, did you give her the key?”

“Uh, well. I might have dropped it.”

The manager stared at him before giggling. “Dropped it? Where?”

“Down the sink.” Bow spit the words out just wanting to get this over with.

Her laughter immediately came to a halt. She sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. “Come with me.” She lead him back to the back room where Glimmer was looking down the drain trying to find sight of the key. She reached up for one of the top shelves, fidgeting around until she grasped what she was looking for. She lowered her hand down to reveal the shiny silver key in her hand. She held it out for Bianca. “Here, this is the spare.” Bianca examined it before exiting and not saying another word. Her gaze then turned to Bow and Glimmer. “Well, you two were great help.” Bow and Glimmer smiled hopefully. “But, I’m afraid I wont be needing you’re help anymore.” They’re smiles shrunk down to nothing.

Glimmer was brave enough to say something. “So, you don’t want us anymore?”

“Nope.” The manager confirmed.

Bow and Glimmer read each others faces. Probably best to just leave. “Okay then.” Bow added before he and Glimmer slipped out the door. Once out on the street Bow slapped a hand to his forehead. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yup.” Glimmer agreed.

“Not, helpful.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ;)


End file.
